


Hypothetical

by Cosmic_Inkblot



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Inkblot/pseuds/Cosmic_Inkblot
Summary: Anakin is contemplating his emotions in the rain. Obi-Wan comes and checks on him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	Hypothetical

**Author's Note:**

> After lurking as a reader for a while, I decided to start contributing some of my own works to this ship! While this oneshot is pretty simple, I figured it’d be a decent start in writing these two characters. Not to mention I haven’t written much fluff in a while, so it was nice to take a step back from my personal projects and write something new.

The rain had been falling for at least an hour now with no signs of stopping until at least tomorrow morning. Dark clouds covered the sky, blotting out any natural light outside of the trees, their bark glowing a bright blue. Wind blew by strong enough to be felt but not strong enough as to be an inconvenience. If Anakin’s hair wasn’t already plastered to his head from the water, it would’ve been all over the place.

  
Anakin had been sitting on the top of the cliff for about a half hour, getting all the more drenched all the while. His clothes and hair were stuck to his skin as they grew heavier from being waterlogged. He wasn’t paying attention to the water, however. If anything, it brought a certain comfort. It kept his mind from wandering out too far. He’d been trying to work through his mess of thoughts and emotions to no avail. It was like trying to unknot a thin silver necklace. A mess so tightly wound together, struggling to be picked apart by big and clumsy fingers.

  
He felt Obi-Wan’s presence before anything else. The familiar aura, now edged with curiosity and a hint of worry slowly growing closer until he could hear his familiar footsteps. Anakin turned his head in acknowledgment, his expression still intense and lost deep in thought. His blue eyes were stormy as he grappled with his heart beginning to speed up, his knees to his chest as he started back out into nothingness.  
“Trying to catch cold isn’t very becoming of a Jedi,” He teased, walking next to him. He shrugged off his heavy Jedi robe and draped it over him. “You look like a half-drowned porg.”

  
“I’m glad to see you too.” He smirked, pulling his arms through the robe. He slammed down his mental walls to hide the way that the simple gesture made him feel. He wrapped the fabric around himself, colder than he realized. The robe was imbued with Obi-Wan’s comforting scent- something similar to cinnamon and wood fire laced with steel and sweat from recent battles. Anakin bit his lip to keep him from wanting to just breathe deeply.

  
“What brings you out here, Master?” Anakin asked, tilting his head to look at him.

  
“No one had any idea where you were. And judging by the feelings I was sensing from you, I figured it would be best if I was the one who came after you,” he answered, sitting down next to him on the wet grass, gently nudging at his psyche through thier bond. Anakin felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him as he quickly strengthened his mental walls, keeping Obi-Wan out of his head. If he delved too deep into Anakin’s thoughts, all hell would break loose, and he wasn’t ready for that yet. Or ever.

  
“What were you sensing, Master?” He asked, cautiously, trying to figure out how much hot water he could be in.

  
“Actually, I couldn’t say one thing for sure. Your head is spinning at speeds that would make the Republic starships jealous,” He quipped. “What’s got you so riled up?” Anakin merely shrugged in reply, not wanting to delve into his turmoil.

  
“Nothing of importance,” He mumbled.

  
“Well, it was important enough to keep you sitting in the pouring rain for a half hour,” Obi-Wan replied. He gently put a hand on Anakin’s flesh hand, making him shiver. Anakin sighed, pulling the robe tighter around his shoulders.

  
“It was a question,” He admitted, wrapping his arm tighter around his knees. “A purely hypothetical one, but it made me think.”

  
“Well, care to enlighten me on the question that’s provoked you to this extent?” Obi-Wan asked. He should’ve said no, or shrugged it off, or even just lied. But the way Obi-Wan had his hand on Anakin’s and was looking at him softly and sending out comfort through their bond made Anakin confess to his conflict.

  
“This is purely hypothetical, but... how do you get over a love that was never there?” Anakin turned to face his former teacher, hiding the sadness behind his eyes. “How are you supposed to just take away a feeling that strong because you know its never going to work out but the knowledge you’d get rejected isn’t enough to make you stop thinking about it? When you finally think that this heartache is over and you’ll be able to get on with your life and then you see them and you fall all over again? And you can’t get away because you have to see him every day but it’s painful because you’ve thought about what more you could be, only to know that it would never happen in this timeline?”

  
“I suppose you don’t,” Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin’s face gave away his surprise. He thought was immediately about to get lectured, but at least he was getting an answer to his predicament before getting yelled at. But his former master sounded so forlorn as he answered. ”I suppose that you just try and swallow your feelings because if you confess you’ll ruin any relationship you’ve had because how in the galaxy could your feelings be alright? You’d think the fact that you’d be going against so many things you’ve devoted yourself to would be enough to get rid of your feelings but damn that stupid smirk and perfect hair and-“ He quickly cut himself off before shifting the topic. ”Something tells me this isn’t as hypothetical as you’d like me to believe, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied, sighing heavily. “Attachments are forbidden by the Jedi Code, you know.”

  
“I know!” he snapped back, before sighing heavily. “But that doesn’t change a damn thing- In this purely hypothetical scenario.”

  
“Who do you love?” Obi-Wan asked, quietly. Obi-Wan put up his mental shields, blocking his feeling from leaking through the force. But Anakin felt that fleeting heartbreak, and he knew it wasn’t his own. He allowed a spark of hope to stir up before quickly stomping it back down. He had to have been heartbroken at his former apprentice falling in love and breaking the code he was supposed to follow religiously.

  
“I’d prefer not to answer, Master,” Anakin replied, returning to his sulking.

  
“I’m not leaving until you answer.”

  
“Didn’t you say it was unbecoming to catch a cold?” he teased. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

  
“But, in all seriousness, Anakin... who do you love?”

  
“Why do you even ask?”

  
“Maybe I can help you.”

  
“I doubt it.” Anakin stood up, getting ready to leave before Obi-Wan stopped him.

  
“Anakin, tell me,” he ordered, blue eyes glaring. He’d always hated his ability to glare what felt like lasers into his soul. His ability to be effortlessly intimidating was something he’d fallen in love with until it was used against him.

  
“Fine! It’s you!” He answered, the Force rippling with sparks of his frustration, as tears pricked his eyes. Obi-Wan, shocked, took a step back. “I didn’t intend on telling you because you’d never love me back. You wouldn’t want to break your code, or much less even love me. So I kept quiet, trying to get rid of my feelings and get myself together. But I just couldn’t do it!” He retreated back into himself, beginning to walk away. “I’m sorry. If you’d like to transfer or never talk to me again... I’d understand.” He began walking away, shrugging the cloak off of his shoulders. Obi-Wan walked up to him and pulled it back over his shoulders. Anakin stood still, looking at the ground with defeat. Obi-Wan slid his hand underneath Anakin’s chin, tilting his head up so their eyes would meet. Cautiously, Anakin wrapped his arms around his back. He didn’t give any indication that the touch was unwanted.

  
“Anakin, you must understand that this is heavily frowned upon by all the Jedi, nearly certainly all the clone troopers, and very likely your Padawan,” He said.

  
“Then why are you letting me hold you like this? To humor me?” he growled. Obi-Wan shook his head.

  
“Because I’ve been feeling the same way,” He answered. He relaxed his shields, showing Anakin he truly meant this. He slid his hands up to cup Anakin’s face, feeling his cheeks warm in a blush. “I’ve tried to convince myself otherwise for both of our sakes, but I simply can’t. I love you, Anakin, code be damned.”

  
Anakin let his emotions flow through their bond as he gripped the front of Obi-Wan’s tunic and unceremoniously pulled him into a kiss, closing his eyes. He met no resistance, only the feeling of their lips together and his drenched yet well groomed beard against his chin. Obi-Wan’s hands moved to tangle in his brown curls as Anakin slid his hands to his lower back, both of them trying to compensate for the time left pining. And for a moment, the weight of a million rules and standards and expectations rolled off their shoulders. 

  
Obi-Wan pulled away, leaving Anakin breathless. He stared lovingly into his eyes, a smile pulling at his face.

  
“I suppose we should head back, or people are going to think that something drastic has happened,” Anakin sighed, smiling slightly, taking off the robe and giving it to Obi-Wan. He just stuck out his hand, politely refusing.

  
“It suits you,” He said. “You can return it in the morning.”


End file.
